I Hate You?
by MarshallLeesGirl881
Summary: Clair hates Marshall Lee so much that she . . . Loves him? Read to find out how this strange attraction comes to be. I'm Back ya'll I missed ya and heres a present to my fans who missed me, A NEW STORY YAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY! BTW: Clair is my fan character so don't judge, and the whole thing is in her POV so yeah just letting you know Please Read, love yas :)
1. Chapter One

1.)

If you don't understand any other words I tell you, or if you choose to ignore me. Understand this one tinsey tiny, little detail for me. **I hate Marshall Lee Abadeer.** He is the bane of my existence in the land of Aaa. I swear, if I could I would kill him but he's immortal. So that won't really work. I hate everything about him, his looks, his voice, his smell, his powers, and his god damn smirk. Damn, do I hate that god forsaken smirk. That thing drives me crazy, I want to rip it of that ugly face of his as soon as he puts it on.

Your probably wondering who the Nightoshere I am, right? Well, my name is Clair Passenger, I am one of the two humans left on this planet. The other human, Fionna, and her pet cat, Cake, are my friends. But the person I'd have to say I'm closest to is Prince Gumball. Bubba is my bestest friend in all of Aaa. I think he would fully agree with that statement, and say the exact thing about me.

"You did say you needed the bubbly, purple, thick looking one, right," I said walking back into PG's lab. I was helping him with another one of his experiments, we always did this. It was are "thing" if that's what you wanna call it.

"Hmmm? Oh, yes, that's the right one. Thank you," he said plucking the test tube filled with purple chemical from my hand.

"So what are you working on today, Bubba?"

"A love serum."

"What!? Why!? I thought you didn't believe that love could be science made?"

"Well, Valentines Day is coming up and I was hoping to get Fionna to drink it."

"I knew you liked her bro."

"Is it not obvious?"

"Yes it is," I smiled.

"So how does this so called "love serum" work," I pondered as I watched him mix the chemicals making the liquid a neon green.

"Well, when it works its way into your system I expect you to get sick. Then eventually, but calmly pass out," he said mixing it more making it turn a navy blue.

"Then when you wake up a few minutes later and your body might hurt a bit. You'll defiantly feel dizzy, but your head will feel especially weird," he said making it turn a bright yellow.

"Then when the serum seeps into your brain system it will start to mess with your behavior, your feelings in particular," he said the serum turning a violently dark red in the process.

"Finally, your emotions will overwhelm you and you'll pass out once more. When you wake up your emotions will be on high and the first person you see, you will fall head over heels for," he said, the serum finally turning a vibrant pink. He smiled and lifted the bottle, shook it around a little, and nodded.

"Perfect," he said.

"Wow, that's complicated. It sounds sort of painful. Are you ok with puting Fionna in pain to make her yours?"

"Look, I am ready to die to make Fionna mine. I love her and she can't see that, and she never will."

"Why don't you just confess to her, duh?"

"I already tried, she denied me," he said shaking his head.

"Dude, all you did was ask her on a date. That's not the same as telling her you love her."

"Same difference."

"For such a smart guy, your acting really dumb."

"How so?"

"Idiot."

"Whatever. Are you staying for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle another burrito night. I'm gonna turn into a burrito soon."

"Well I don't have a serum to reverse that so you'd be in trouble there."

"Haha, your so lame but I can't help but love that," I said planting a friendly kiss on his cheek which made him blush. It didn't mean anything I did that all the time, I promise. I took off my lab coat and hug on the rack beside the door as I walked out. He followed with the serum in his pink hands.

As we got downstairs he led me to the kitchen and poured the mixture into a glass bottle, sealed it, and labeled it. He did this with all of his experiments. He turned to me and smiled, I returned it with one of my own.

"So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know, how long before the maids start making dinner?" I questioned.

"About, hmmm, a little over two hours."

"How do we kill two hours?"

"You can't really kill time."

"It's an expression of speech, Gumwad," said a familiar voice that I loathed.

"What the hell are you doing here Marshall Lee," I blurted without thinking.

"Why do you wanna know? I'm not gonna tell you anyway. Scum like you doesn't deserve to know," he said the smirk I hated appearing.

"This is just how I wanted to spend two hours of my life, arguing with you," I said cooly.

"Why would you want to kill two hours anyway?"

"What do you mean," I asked smartly.

"Well, if you waste two hours then your just two hours closer to death."

"Tell me how you really feel."

"Already did, Barbie," he said using my signature nickname. I hated it so much, I can't even begin to explain.

"Could you just, go somewhere. Please," I said irritated.

"Nope, I'm here to stay."

"Kill me now, you got any serum that will do the trick?"

"Afraid not, sorry Clair," PG said smiling and laughing. How dare he! He knew how angry I was, but I guess it was funny to him. Probably felt like payback for all the times I've put him down. So I deserved it.

"Are you ready for two hours of fun?" Asked Marshall sarcastically.

"Whoopee," I said flatly slowly dragging my feet into the lounge to suffer for two hours straight. I saw Marshall swing his guitar over his shoulder, I was in for it now.

After two hours of listening to Marshall sing a continuous loop of "What Does The Fox Say", I wanted to end my life. I turn around to give my last regards to him and, surprise! He's gone. THANK THE LORD.

After dinner I thanked Gumball and headed home. My house was a ten minute walk from the castle. It was on the outskirts of the city, but not to far.

When I got home I decided to collect myself and clean up. I hopped in the shower, got out, got dressed, blow dried my hair, cleaned the house, and hopped in bed to finally settle down and begin reading my book. I was halfway through the third chapter when I heard a weird noise coming from outside around my house. I didn't have any neighbors so it sort of scared me. I hopped out of bed and glanced out the window only to see, well, nothing. I shook off the feeling and climbed back into bed.

I turned off my lamp thinking I was probably just tired and needed to rest. I sung to myself quietly as I slowly drifted off to sleep. Singing helped me relax, but only my singing was good enough for me. Well, me and my moms. I missed her, and father. They died in the Great Mushroom War long ago. My dad was a solider, so we all lived at base. One day they infiltrated and killed him and my mother, I hid in a corner and watched. When it was over I remember crying over their dead bodies and singing my moms lullaby as she went to sleep permanently, and forever.

A tear rolled down my cheek at the fresh memory of them. I rolled over and smiled, they would have been proud of me now. I know it. They would have loved to see me now. And I was still only seventeen, imagine what I'll be like when I'm older! I smiled into my pillow as I drifted off into my slumber. One last tear rolled down my cheek as my eyes slowly shut and I slipped into dream land once again.


	2. Chapter Two

2.)

Have I told you why I hate mornings so much. Because they just plain suck. I hate how your wake up and the suns all up in your face, and once you get out of bed you just can't seem to go back to sleep (even though your still tired, as if that makes sense). Well there, now you know why I hate mornings. Now that you have that knowledge, you can probably guess just how pissed off I was when Bubba asked me to come to his castle at 7:00 this morning. If you don't have a guess here's a hint: I wanted to shove the alarm I set the night before down his throat when it woke me up. He is soooo lucky that he means so much to me, if it would have been someone like Marshall . . . well to say the least, HOSPITAL TIME! Oh yeah, and did I fail to mention today was Valentines Day, yay! Whatever.

As I groggily made my ten minute walk to the castle I noticed and eerie silence in the kingdom, almost like something was out-of-place. I shook the feeling as I entered the doors and passed the guards bidding them a "good morning" as I walked by. I found Peppermint Maid and she said the Bubba was in his study the last time she saw him and to head that way. As promised, when I walked in I found Bubba reading a book in his chair with his feet propped up on top of his fancy desk.

"Ahem, I'm here like you wanted."

"Oh! Hello Clair, thank you for coming so early. Please, sit."

"Gladly," I scoffed. He rolled his eyes and put his book-marker in the thick book, then stood up clearing his throat in the process.

"I, Prince Bubba Gumball the Third (**A/N: I made "the third" thing up kk, were good. GOOD!**), here by invite you to my annual Valentines Day Ball," he said proudly.

Murder, Murder will, and is about to happen. Whether he's my best friend or not, he's dead and gone. "You brought me all the way up here, to this stinking castle at seven in the morning, to tell me THIS."

"Yes, why?"

"Couldn't it have waited until later? Like maybe when I was in a better mood, huh?"

"Nope, I it had to happen now."

"Why exactly NOW, Gumball?"

"Because, it's tonight and I wanted you to have all the time you needed to get ready."

"Wow! Thanks man, I really need ALL FREAKING DAY to get ready!"

"I guess your right, my logic is a bit-"

"CRAZY! I'm leaving."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you coming?"

"Yes, I am Gumball, and thanks for caring about me enough to tell me this early, see you tonight," I said rolling my eyes and smiling.

"See you," he yelled as I left the room.

When I got home I ate breakfast and got a shower. After I got out and went to my closet to decide what to wear I realized I don't have any fancy dresses.

"Crap! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, wait . . . YES," I said pulling an elegant, dark blue dress with teal-ish polka dots. It had a belt the same color as the main dress on the waist. But then I remembered why I can't wear it. Marshall Lee got it for me for Christmas last year. Even though we hate each other, we still celebrate Christmas with Gumball, Fionna, and the rest of the crew. I promised I'd never wear it. But I was in a desperate situation right now! Plus, I'd never say it to his face but it was a really pretty dress and I loved it. But, I guess I'll have to give and wear it tonight, just tonight!

When 5:00 rolled around I got a call from Gumball telling me the ball was at 7:00. I started to do my make up, but I only highlighted my features and then decided to go natural. I pulled my thick blonde hair into a pony-tail and curled all of it, and that was a lot. Even In a pony-tail my hair reached the middle of my back! I left out my bangs and curled them as well. By 6:30 I was ready, but I still had a bit of time. I ate dinner, brushed my teeth, and re-applied lip-stick. By then it was 6:50 and I began making my way to the castle.

When I got there I said hello again to the guards and walked in. The place was fully decorated with hearts by the colors of pink, red, and white. Not only hearts but every other kind of decor to. Ok, Gumball may not be not so good at some things, but his parties and festiveness make up for it. I'm so glad I have a bestie who can throw a good party. You should have seen my 16th B-day party. It was awesome. I was snapped out of my memory by the sound of someone calling my name. I looked over to see Bubba standing with Fionna, Cake, and . . . Marshall, uggg. I made my way over glaring at Marshall who gladly returned it.

"Hey guys, Screw you Marshall," I said happily and with a smile.

"Hate you to," Marshall said with a fake smile of his own.

"You two behave now, I don't need another cursing fit at one of my parties."

"Oh. I'll be fine. The one that needs to mind her mouth is her."

"I was about to say the exact opposite," I said frowning. This is going to be a long night, I can already tell. Little did I know that I would also be one of the weirdest, and it would flip my life upside down forever.


	3. Chapter Three

3.)

It started off normal, Marshall and me hating on each other when we passed, Bubba and me stupidly dancing, Fionna and I telling stories, Cake and I talking about my dress. Then it got weird.

Bubba had asked me to go and get the serum so he could give it to Fionna. I groaned and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Just before I left I did notice that Marshall was missing from the scene. I shrugged it off and kept walking. When I got up there I went into his bathroom, unlocked his cabinet, and got the serum. Just as I was about to leave I heard a sound coming from the balcony in the bathroom. And yes, there is a balcony in the bathroom to. I walked out to find Marshall Lee humming a tune of his, alone outside in the cold night. Wonderful . . .

"What are you doing up here," I said bluntly.

"Oh great, I come up here to get away from the crowd and noise. And now I'm joined by most loud mouth of them all."

"Thank you," I said fake smiling.

"Your very welcome," he said, not sarcastic.

"So why are you up here?"

"I got a headache from all that commotion and I - wait. Why am I telling you my problems?"

"Cause I asked."

"Yeah, whatever . . . hey what's that?"

"What this stuff," I said holding up the serum.

"Yeah."

"It's Gumball's invention to try to get Fionna to love him," I said rolling my eyes.

"Ahhh, he's still after her is he? Good luck trying to get through to her. She's so oblivious to him, he might as well talk to a brick wall. He actually might get a better reaction if he tried that."

I couldn't help but laugh, what! It was funny, sorry Jeez. But I did get a weird look from him.

"Did you just laugh at something that came out of my mouth?"

"I think so . . . but that was really funny. I couldn't help it."

"Yeah, your right. I'm hilarious."

"And self-absorbed."

"Oh, we're talking about you now? I wasn't aware we changed the subject," he said smirking. Man I might hate him, but this guy as some good come backs. I just stood there quiet after that one. Just then both are heads shot up as we heard a door slam, we looked at each other, then into the bathroom. We both began to walk in, I let Marshall proceed first receiving a quick glare. But when we saw the bathroom door was closed we looked at each other puzzled. Neither of us closed it.

"What's going on?" I asked no one in particular.

"I don't know," Marshall answered. Both of our gazes still glued to the door. I slowly walked forward and tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't budge. Crap.

"It won't turn at all, and it's really cold."

"Move," he said pushing me aside. e tried and tried and tried, but to no avail. We're stuck, fabulous . . .

"Well, now what do we do?"

"We're not honestly stuck, I can float us off the balcony onto the ground and we can go through the front doors," Marshall said shrugging his shoulders.

"WHAT?! I do NOT trust you enough. How do I know you won't drop me and kill me?"

"Cause then I'd have no one to argue with and the world would be boring, now let's go." Then we heard another loud slam, we both sprinted to the balcony door and began pulling on the knob. Double crap, now we really are stuck. Then the clear glass became cold and covered in frost and we heard an evil cackle outside the door.

"ICE QUEEN," Marshall yelled, "let us out," he said, I noticed his eyes now shown a bright red. Well, a lot brighter than usual.

"No, she has that stupid elixir that will make some one fall in love with my sweet prince. And if that adventuress falls for him I'll never get him to myself. So you two will stay in here until the party is over and Gumball has lost his chance to give the elixir to Fionna! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," she laughed loudly as she explained her evil plot.

"WOW, and I thought you were annoying," I said to Marshall who smirked in response.

"Goodbye my children" she said her voice fading, we heard another evil laugh then, nothing.

"I am not her child, I am more certain of that than I am of my own gender," I said making Marshall chuckle.

"Made you laugh."

"It was funny, I have to admit it."

"Yay."

"Well, we're stuck and Gumball never comes to his room during parties . . ."

"And the party isn't over for another six hours," I finished pointing the a clock on the wall.

"Isn't that just grand," He said sliding down and sitting against the wall. I got down and sat beside him.

"Yep, wonderful," I said rolling my eyes.

"Can I ask you something and you answer me seriously?" He questioned.

"Sure."

"Why do you hate me?" He asked looking directly at me.

I had never really thought of that before, not honestly. Well, I guess there's no better place to discuss it than on the bathroom floor while your trapped in the room for six hours. He had a decent personality, he was funny, and it certainly wasn't because of his looks, honestly deep down I guess Marshall was my friend. But . . . then . . . why is he my arch-enemy on the surface? "I . . . I . . . I don't really know why I hate you. But its weird cause I can list a bunch of reasons why I like you."

"Huh, that's strange. Look you know I really don't hate you, right?" He said smirking. What in the HELL did he just say?

"Wha . . ."

"No, it's an act. I actually think your awesome. I act that way because I think you really hate me. I just wanna know what I do or did to tick you off so much. I mean does me being a . . . you know . . . vampire and all, bother you?"

"No."

"Then what does bother you about me?"

"I don't know."

"You have to know," he began yelling, which surprised me.

"Well I don't!"

"You can't just hate someone and have no reason why you hate them!"

"Well I do!"

"It's impossible to hate someone as much as you seem to hate me and not have a reason for it. It is physically and mentally impossible." He had either arm on the side of my head and his body really close to mine, I was pinned to the wall. I could feel his breath on my face, the more breath I felt the hotter my face got. I probably looked like a tomato.

"Well, I do," I responded finding it hard to speak. Before I could register anything else I felt my mouth stop breathing in air. He was kissing me. I hate to admit this, but it was the best kiss in the whole entire world. I slowly melted into it being as I was supposed to hate him, but when he kissed me liked this I couldn't help but love him. As soon as it came it went and I was breathing in again. My face was on fire.

Marshall backed away from me and sat down against the wall across from me. I just slid down the wall and sat where I had been standing. We sat like this for the next five hours. When the party was over Fionna and gumball found us. We didn't even say goodbye to them, we just went are separate ways home.

When I got home I didn't even change before I crawled into bed. Although I wasn't tired I laid there for five minutes before I burst into tears, I was so confused. I ended up crying myself to sleep that night at three in the morning. Only to wake up, lay in bed, and cry more. This went on for two days before I got up, got a shower, and began making my way to Marshall's house for an important visit.


End file.
